sweet nightmare
by kunoichi7loves7yaoi
Summary: this was the best dream he had ever had. in the real world, this was going to be the worst day he ever had, and he didnt know it yet. kakasaku and a hint of genino and slight sasunaru cuz i couldnt resist! XD rated M just to be safe! warning: crack-ish!


**a/n: hey everyone! This is my first fanfic ever and this pairing (kakasaku) was also the first kind that I read on ! My characters are a little OOC but that just makes it more crack-ish! Please comment my story! It would make me soooo happy! So without further ado, I give you…. Sweet nightmare – oh. My. Kami.**

* * *

He could not believe it. His two old students, the two most unlikely people to ever get together were locking lips. Totally unaware of Kakashi's presence, Sasuke pulled Sakura deeper into the kiss, hands roaming all over her, eliciting a small gasp from Sakura. This went on for a few minutes but it seemed like an eternity before the couple moved apart for air. Kakashi shook his head, realizing that he had been so in shock he hadn't moved the entire time. Unfortunately his chakra masking technique slipped just a fraction and Sasuke's eyes darted in his direction for a split second before Sakura had his attention again and was saying goodnight. After she was out of earshot Sasuke threw a shiruken straight at Kakashi, who jumped down and landed in front of him. "What was all of that?" "THAT was me getting a piece of ass while shutting Sakura up." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. Kakashi could not believe it. He went with his knee-jerk reaction and  
punched Sasuke dead in the face. Before Sasuke had time to react he was flying backwards and Kakashi had poofed off into the night before he could retaliate. (**a/n warning! If you don't like Sasuke bashing, leave now or put up with it!)**

Kakashi couldn't understand why he had just punched his star student in the face, and decided he needed to take his mind off what had happened and he knew just the senbon chewing shinobi to help him with that. When he walked up to Genma's door he sensed two different chakra signatures inside, the other one probably being a girl who genma had hypnotized and dragged back to his lair. Kakashi chucked to himself because he knew genma would think that assessment of him was "awesome." Deciding to be a cockblock, he poofed himself inside and nonchalantly made his way to Genma's bedroom and knocked on the door.

Genma immediately knew it was Kakashi. He was the only one who dared enter his house uninvited, let alone interrupt him when he was "with somebody" he grunted for Kakashi to come in, much to the displeasure of Ino who was drunk beyond reason. Genma rolled his eyes and said, "Kakashi, why are you here?" Kakashi took a giant breath and said... "..." then he muttered something unintelligible that sounded to genma like "hshhanallfubsnsludbdvad" but he knew it meant that Kakashi was in need of a few drinks and a good time. Meanwhile Ino had been able to make out the words Sakura was kissing Sasuke and she jumped out the window without a second thought to go find her best friend and ask if it was true, and if nothing else, beat some info out of her.

Genma took one look over Kakashi, and saw with the way he was standing, acting and the look on his face said that he felt really guilty and stressed about the prior event. "I say we go have some drinks." he said. "And fast." Kakashi said, his voice cracking.

After quite a few drinks, genma and Kakashi were both buzzed, and they wanted to get as many drinks in before the bar closed at 3. They discussed in slurred speech what had happened. "I-it's just... I really care for her and-- and... I don't like sas-uke! Get it?! Hahaha uke! Sooo gay Sas-uke!!!! He doesn't even like her. No guys are good for her. She's too perfect!"  
Kakashi said a bit too loudly. "Well it sounds like somebody likes her! And his name is Hatake Kakashi!!!" genma screamed the last part and the manager came over and "nicely" asked them to leave, then threw them out the door.

Him and Genma wandered around the streets of Konoha together until they reached Genma's apartment, and he decided to crash for the night, leaving Kakashi alone. The last thing that Genma said to him though was, "Well, think it over, really well. And then my friend, follow your heart." He gave Kakashi a weird look, and stared at him with big eyes that looked like a child that had just seen Santa Clause. "Okay well goodnight!!" Genma walked in his door leaving Kakashi to mull over what his friend had just said, which was twice as hard because of the alcohol.

It was then Kakashi decided to make a bad, bad decision that would change everything.

He thought and thought and thought until it felt like his brain was catching on fire. His tactics to get Sakura away from that jerk Sasuke became more immature as the night progressed into the early morning. People were starting to wake up and move about and poor Kakashi was STILL thinking. "Maybe I could spread a rumor that he has a disease of some sort! No, he'd get sympathy for that… at least she wouldn't do anything that bad… you never know though!" he said loudly. "I know! I'll just make her mine! I'm way better than Sasuke at least! Oh this is way perfect!" His brain was still fuzzy from the alcohol, but he knew this would probably ruin his life – and a few other peoples along the way. He didn't care though. He just wanted Sakura to be safe. That was it, right? "Oh great. Even more stuff to think about." As he shook himself out of a daze, Kakashi looked around at his surroundings. He was in front of the hospital, closer to the side of the building than the front. It looked like some people hung out back here because there were a few chairs and a card table under a nearby tree. He walked over to investigate but ended up falling asleep on one of those lawn chairs. Little did he know that this was an area set up by a few nurses at the hospital to spend their lunch breaks at, and the one person he probably shouldn't see in his distraught state was about to stumble upon him.


End file.
